The great Batprank
by KottaKitty
Summary: wally decides its time he plays a prank on batman. Rated K for mild language.


(hi, this is a spin off of my these things happen fan fic, I hope you like it!))

The Great Bat-Prank!

One-shot

Robin was sitting alone in the Bat-Cave, watching the monitors of Gothem and the mansion. He hated it when batman was away on "league business," everything was so boring!

"Its like the villains don't like to do anything, well… villainous! When Batman's at the watchtower." Robin said to himself with a sigh. He kicked his legs on to the desk in front of him, "I'm so bored…" he whined.

Suddenly there was a blur of red and yellow zipping around the monitors of the mansion. Robin sat up taking his legs off the desk to focus on the blur.

"What the h-" The boy wonder didn't even have the time to finish his sentence before he was attack-hugged from behind out of nowhere! Robins ninja instincts kicked in and he flipped his attacker over and on to the floor, holding their arms behind their back in a submission ((*I think that's what it is…*)) so there was no way they could move without feeling pain.

His attacker then spoke…

"Duuudeeeeeee! Let me go before I- Owwwwww!"

Then Robin noticed his "attacker" was actually his best friend, Wally West.

"What? That's what's gonna happen if you try and sneak up on me bro." Robin shook his head and let the speedster go, helping him up off the cold floor. Wally brushed himself off before replying to Robin, sounding somewhat annoyed but still like his usual fun self.

"Yeah! But, you should have known it was me!"

"You could have been possessed or a clone or a zombie or infected with some crazy virus or something! Batman says you can never bee too careful."

Wally snickered at his friend's paranoia given to him by his adoptive farther.

"Whatever bro~" Wally said sarcastically while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Robin questioned, crossing his arms and still keeping an eye on the monitors of Gothem and the mansion.

Wally's natural happy smile quickly turned in to an evil grin (with a hint of crazy psychopath), a grin that was so evil it could be compared to the jokers smile.

"I've had, the _**best **_idea for a prank." He said slyly.

As soon as Wally said the word prank Robin was grinning evilly just like the speedster he was facing, he'd _almost_ forgotten about his monitor watching duty (_almost_)

"Oh yeah? Tell me." He said with a scheming chuckle.

"Okay, what we'll do is: hide a recoding of a really annoying noise, like a really high pitched beep or something, in a wardrobe. Then when our victim opens the door to check it out, **BOOM**! That sets off a loaded _**paint ball gun**_ to fire strait at them and get them _**covered**_ in paint! But its not over yet, ohhhohh no, when the paint ball guns all out, and they think its over, _**50**_ water balloons _**fall **_on top of them with a trap _**we **_hooked up!" the speedster bowed giggling at the thought of his own prank idea.

"Nice! I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of that" Robin laughed, thinking about how to hook the water balloon trap up.

"I know right?" the redhead was thinking about their victim's face.

"Yeah, totally asterous! But who's this prank for anyway? Artimus? SuperBoy? … Black cannery?"

"Oh you know~ the one and only Batman!" Wally smirked.

"…"

"What?"

"Are you crazy! No way that would work!"

"Huh, why?"

"Because it's Batman! You can't prank Batman, especially with that prank!"

"Awww is little Robbie looking out for his daddy bats~?" Wally teased

"No, because it's a death wish, stupid!" Robin snapped

"Uggg whatever dude, if you're too chicken to do the prank, I'll do it by myself!"

"Seriously bro, don't. Who knows what batman will do? He could kick you off the team or-"

"Fine, fine I wont if it'll make you stop freaking out" Wally laughed "lighten up, you worry too much~"

The boy wonder sat back down in his chair and rolled his eyes "you had better get going now anyway. "_Daddy bats_" will be appearing in that zeta beam any second now, and he wont be too happy about you distracting me from my monitor duty" he huffed sarcastically.

"Okay" Wally frowned "see ya soon then" he said before zipping away and out the mansion.

"I should get the nurses at Arkham Asylum to take a look at him, he's crazy!" Robin joked to himself before focusing on the monitors again…

He jumped up and ran to his motorcycle ((*I don't know if Robin would have one or not really, so lets just say he does for now*))

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He grunted under his breath.

In the time that Wally had visited a gang of _wannabe_ villains with freeze guns had attacked and were robbing the national bank of Gothem. While driving there his mind was filled of thoughts of Batman telling him off and how he was going to make Wally pay for making him mess up.

Once robin arrived the police were taking the robbers away to prison.

"Huh… but the police can never manage villains with special weapons" Robin thought to himself, confused at how the police had suddenly got really good. When a random officer who gave him a note approached him, the officer told him that a speedster had stopped by and handled the whole thing in mere seconds.

The note simply said

"_Rob,_

_You **SO** owe me!_

K.F"

Robin crumpled the letter up in his hand and stomped back to his motorcycle after thanking the officer. The boy wonder drove back to the mansion not in the best mood ever after having the chance to beat up some criminals taken away from him, although he was a little thankful that the robbers hadn't gotten away with anything. He just wanted to chill back home at watch TV.

But when he got home he was greeted by Alfred, and a grumpy-as-always Batman.

"Come on Robin, eat some dinner then we out patrolling Gothem."

Alfred had a tray with a mouth-watering burger on,

"If you would follow me to the dining room sir" Alfred said with a small smile.

Robin nodded and followed his butler then sat down at the large dining table

"Please enjoy, master dick."

"I will Alfred, thanks."

Later that night after the dynamic duo had returned home from patrolling Gothem and putting away several criminals, they were examining weapons used by the law-breakers and typing up their reports of the night.

All that could be heard was the tapping of the computer keys, until…

Beeeeeppp… beeeeeeppppp… beeeeeeeeeepppppppp…beeeeeeepppppp…

Both Robin and Batman looked sharply up from their reports at where the noise seemed to be coming from. A cupboard, where they kept antidotes for poisons…

Batman stood and approached the noise; he examined the cupboard.

"Robin, get down. I don't know what's in here…"

The ebony hared boy did as he was told and crouched under a desk, he couldn't help but think that he knew what would be behind the cupboard doors.

Batman stood to the side and gradually opened the small doors slowly.

BANG! CRASH! BANG! CRASH!

That set of noises kept repeating as a paintball gun rapidly fired at were someone should be standing, but no one was there so the balls of pain kept firing and colliding with computer screens and other scientific equipment.

Batman _Bat-glared_ at the gun, waiting for the shorts to stop, wondering who done this, the Joker? Riddler? Penguin?

Robin knew exactly who did this, he couldn't believe his eyes! Wally had actually been so stupid that he had actually tried (and failed) to prank Batman! He didn't know whether to laugh or worry for his friend's life.

The shots stopped… the Dark Knight walked around to the front of the gun to examine it.

When suddenly Robin remembered the next part of the prank.

"Batman! Move!" he shouted trying to warn his mentor, but he hasn't fast enough.

Batman._** The **_Dark Knight. Was covered in water and popped rainbow coloured balloons. With a face so angry it could make a grown man fall to his knees and cry just looking at it!

Robin gulped. Then snickered, then giggled, covering his mouth before he burst out laughing.

The water and popped balloon covered man approached the boy wonder.

"Judging by your laughter. I guess this is your doing."

"Whoa! N-no no way!"

"Don't lie to me. You're grounded. That means no crime fighting unless you're really needed, no TV and no seeing Wally."

"What! But I-"

"No buts. Although I will shorten your punishment as you did manage to catch me slightly off guard…"

With that the Dark Knight had turned his back and left the bat cave. Leaving robin in slight shock.

"But… Kid Flash… I didn't…"

Robin snatched his mobile out of his utility belt and phoned a certain speedster.

Whether he'd been waiting for the call or it was just his super speed Wally picked his phone up instantly.

"Hi Rob!"

Robin could hear the speedster giggling, rage built up in him fast.

"KF. I can't believe you! You pranked Batman! Yeah that's so aster that you actually managed to do it, but he blamed me for it! So now I'm grounded… I hope you're happy." He yelled in to the phone.

"Whoa whoa whoaaaa calm down bro! I didn't mean for you to get in trouble"

"Well I did. You better tell Bats it's your doing, not mine"

"Nope"

"… What do you mean nope!"

"I meannnn~ you owe me for taking care of those villains earlier, so you can take the blame for this." Wally chuckled

Robin was lost for words, it was like the speedster had planned every last inch of this prank right down to the last detail to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Fine… but now you owe me, got it!"

"Sure sure bro~" the speedster cooed happily "so… did the cameras at your place get a video of the great Bat-prank…?"

Robin laughed, "Yeah, they did"

"Well then~ how about you come round now and we watch it?"

"I cant, Batman would get even more pissed at me!"

"Awwwww I'm sure Daddy Bats cant stay mad at his little baby Robin~"

"Oh shut up, I'll be round in a few, get some pop corn ready."

"Done and done! See ya!"

For some reason, the ebony haired boy could not stay mad at his favourite Red head for more than 2 minutes.

((That's the end of my one shot, I hope you liked it! :D although I feel the ending kinda sucks ^^" maybe I'll re-write it some day… but anyway I'll be back to writing these things happen now!))


End file.
